Eternal Flame
by Zak Shadoz
Summary: Kofuru meets a Girl that could change his life forever.
1. Eternal Flame Part 1 Beginnings

Eternal Flame  
  
Part 1  
  
My name is Kofuru Kapitanu. If I had friends, they'd call me Seien. I am 15 years old and live in Kushiro, Japan. Ever since I was a little kid, I had this strange ability. I could make fire with nothing but a thought. I have been an orphan ever since I can remember. My parents died when I was two years old. I had no other realatives. So, basically I have grown up on my own. I have never had a care in the world for people. If some one got hurt, I just looked away. I had a cold heart. People called me "The Son Of Satan", on account of my cold heartedness. All that changed, when I met her....  
  
School. "Why do I have to go to school?" Kofuru thought to himself. "Its not like I'm going to use this crap later in life." Kofuru sits in his desk silently. Thinking to himself, "I'd rather be training than sitting here in the middle of math class. I need to improve on my new technique, 'Blazing Inferno'. It needs alot more work done on it for me to actually use it." The bell rings and Kofuru gets leaves the room in his usually silent mysterious look. "Only two more classes, then I am outta here!". "Hey watch where your going ass hole!" Kofuru kept walking without a care. He runs into Koneko, the new girl in the school. "Oops. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that." Koneko said frantically. Kofuru kept walking. "Wonder whats wrong with him?" Koneko asked herself. "I don't know what it is, but I will find out!" Over excited, she ran down the hall without looking and hit the wall. "OUCH!! Guess i should look where I am going from now on." Later that day during lunch, Koneko spotted Kofuru sitting alone in the corner. She walked towards him, but was stopped by her friends Hiroko and Takara. "Koneko! Where are you off to? We are sitting on the other side of the cafeteria." Said her best friend Hiroko. "I know. I wanted to go and talk to that boy over there in the corner. He seems lonely." Hiroko and Takara look blindlyh over at Kofuru. "YOU WANT TO TALK TO KOFURU?!" screamed Takara. "He is an uptight punk. Doesn't give a care in the world for any body." explained Hiroko. "Really?" Koneko said blindly. "Well then there must be a reason to that! And I am going to find out what that is!" "Fine, suit yourself. But don't come crying back to us when he doesn't listen to you." said Hiroko  
  
Koneko once more makes her way towards Kofuru. "Hi there. May I join you?" asked Koneko. Kofuru didn't answer. "So, I hear you have a reputaion of having a cold heart. You don't care for any one. I think that is what i heard about you." said Koneko blatently. "Ok then don't talk. I'll tell you a little about me then. My name is Koneko. I am not sure what my last name is on account of my parents died when I was born. I have been an orphan ever since then." Kofuru's eyes widened. "You were an orphan too?" asked Kofuru. "Yes I was." replied Koneko. "I moved here from Tokyo though. I have been moving around for a long time now." said Koneko. "Why have you been moving around?" asked Kofuru. "....I can't exactly tell you why, but....." All of a sudden, the wall in the cafeteria had been blown up. Two men stepped in. One was really buff. He looked like a giant. The other was smaller built, but looked like a good fighter. "We are looking for a girl named Koneko. If you all tell us where she is, I'll let you die quickly." asked one of the men. Everyone in that room was running around in a huge panic. Koneko gasped in disbeliefe. "They found me. How could they have found me?" "Are these two the reason you have been moving all around Japan?" asked Kofuru. Koneko nodded her head. "Well, I'll help you just this once. On account of we have something in common. We are both orphans. But don't expect me to always be there for you." explained Kofuru. Koneko could not believe her ears. The guy she has heard rumors about having no care in the world for anyone in the world was helping her out. "After I finish these two losers, you have to tell me why they are chasing you." said Kofuru. "Deal?" "Deal!" replied Koneko. "Ok." Kofuru replied. "Hey kid, do you know a Koneko? If you tell us, we'll make your death short and painless. We promise." said the smaller man. "How about I don't tell you and I'll make YOUR deaths short and painless." replied Kofuru. "My my. You have some balls kid. Do you want the honors Yutaka?" the bigger one asked. "Why sure Ryuichi. I would be pleased." replied Yutaka.   
  
"You ready to die kid?" asked Yutaka. Kofuru stood in silence. "WELL? ARE YOU?!" yelled Yutaka. Kofuru kept silent. "Well then, I guess you are ready then." Yutaka said. Yutaka lunged at Kofuru. Kofuru took a step to the right and grabbed Yutaka by the shirt. "Now, the question is, are YOU ready to die?" Kofuru remarked. "Not today brat." Yutaka said. Yutaka placed his hands on Kofuru's chest and blasted him back with a mighty wind. "Now you have seen my power." remarked Yutaka. Kofuru got to his feet. "Wind powers I see. I am glad to see that there are others like me out there in the world. " Kofuru explained. "Now its my turn to show you my power!" Yutaka shocked at what Kofuru just said stood watching, but still on guard. "Now, lets do this." Kofuru put the palm of his hand in the air over his head while the other was in his pocket. A flame appeared in the palm of Kofuru's uprised hand. With a swift twitch of his hand, the fireball flew towards Yutaka. Yutaka jumped out of the way. "Fire! I thought that there was only me, Ryuichi, and the girl!" remarked Yutaka. "Amazing indeed." replied Ryuichi. "None the less, I will beat you and your fire power. For I, Yutaka, and my brother, Ryuichi, can be the only ones in the world with unique powers!" yelled Yutaka.  
  
"You can yell that when you beat me. But that doesn't look possible." replied Kofuru. "YOU INSOLENT BRAT! I WILL BEAT YOU! WIND HAS STRENGTH OVER FIRE!" screamed Yutaka. "Don't let your anger control you brother. rememeber what happened last time. You were nearly killed if it wasn't for me." explained Ryuichi. "Thank you brother. I will keep that in mind." replied Yutaka "Now, take this! HHAAAAA!!!" With one mighty blow, Yutaka created a tornado with his power. "So you want to play like that huh?" asked Kofuru. "Well fine then." Thinking to himself, "Its not ready to use yet. But I have to use it if i want to beat that tornado." Hesitant, Kofuru, crossed his arms and created a flame in each hand. The flames kept getting bigger, until they get as big as a melon. "BLAZING......INFERNO!!!!" yelled Kofuru. He merged the two flames to create one giant flame, and then turned them into one giant fire ball. Yutaka motioned the tornado towards Kofuru. With the tornado making its way closer to Kofuru, he had to act fast. Kofuru held the giant fireball over is head and jumped into the air. While in the air, Kofuru threw the giant fireball down at the tornado. The fireball cut through the tornado like it was nothing, and made its way towards Yutaka. "Nnnoooooooo!!!!" yelled Yutaka. The fireball hit Yutaka and incinerated him on contact.  
  
Looking at his brothers ashes, Ryuichi looked in shame. "He was weak. Only the strong survive." said Ryuichi. "But he was my brother none the less. And I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!" yelled Ryuichi. Ryuichi lunged at Kofuru. Kofuru stepped right, but this time his plan failed. "Thought you could trick me with that now did ya?" said Ryuichi. "I am smarter than my brother." Ryuichi kicked Kofuru in the side and sent him hurdling into the wall. "KOFURU!!" screamed Koneko. "I'm ok. Just stay there." said Kofuru. "I can take this big tub of lard." said Kofuru. "Give me your best shot." Ruichi muttered. Kofuru jumped into the air and started hurling fireballs down at Ryuichi. Ryuichi summoned a giant forced field to protect himslef. "That was good, but not good enough." said Ryuichi. Shocked, "WHAT?! HOW DID I MISS?!" Kofuru remarked. "Its simple really." replied Ryuichi. "All I did was summon up an electrical forcefield to protect me from your fireballs." explained Ryuichi. "You see my power is electricity. But no that you had your fun, its my turn." Ryuichi held up his palm and faced it towards Kofuru. A flash went across the room as a thunder bolt hurled towards Kofuru. Kofuru jumped out of the way just in time. "That wasn't very nice there. You could have hurt me." explained Kofuru. "Now lets have some fun." Kofuru ran towards Ryuichi and jumped into the air in attempt to kick Ryuichi in the head. But Ryuichi caught Kofuru's kick in mid flight and flung him behind to the rear.  
  
Ryuichi turned around to see that Kofuru wasn't there. "WHAT?! WHERE'D HE GO?!" said Ryuichi in total shock. "I am right here you pile of shit!" And kofuru jumped up behind Ryuichi and kicked him square in the "Family Jewels". Ryuichi fell to the ground holding his groin, curled up in a ball. "How'd you...." Ryuichi squeaked. "When you threw me behind you, i caught myself on the floor, and slid under your legs. It was too easy." said Kofuru. "Now, its time for your demise." Kofuru stuck out both of his palms and pointed them at Ryuichi. "Heres a little technique I 'Wild Fire'. And it goes womething like this." Kofuru yelled, "WILD..FIRE!!" and a ferocious blaze of fire engulfed Ryuichi, burning him to the ground. "Glad thats over." Kofuru thought. "Now, you got some explaining to do....umm.....whats your name?" "My name is Koneko. I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE THOSE TWO BUSTED IN HERE!" yelled Koneko. "Oh yea. I must have forgotten during that time I was trying to save YOUR ASS!" Kofuru yelled back. "Now tell me whats going on here." Kofuru demanded. "Ok." Koneko said. "There are two types of people in the world, humans and rebels. Yutaka and Ryuichi were both rebels. Humans call us rebels because were are not like them. We have our powers and humans don't. They are just jealous. But rebels have certain powers. Yutaka and Ryuichi were both elemental rebels. Meaning that they both had powers from the elements."  
  
"Ok, if we are rebels, what kind am I?" asked Kofuru. "You too are an elemental rebel. Since you have power over fire. I have power over water, which makes me an elemental rebel as well." explianed Koneko. "So why were dumb and dumber over here trying to kill you?" asked Kofuru. "They wanted to kill all of the rebels in the world because they wanted to be the strongest beings in the world. Fortunatly, I was able to escape there wrath and come here to Kushiro." explained Koneko. "I see. So i guess this means we are friends now huh?" asked Kofuru. "Looks like it." answered Koneko. "Very well then. Together, we start a whole new adventure." 


	2. Eternal Flame Part 2 Friends in High Pla...

Eternal Flame  
-Part 2-  
  
Friends In High Places  
  
My name is Koneko. I am 15 years old and just moved to Kushiro, Japan. Here in Kushiro, I met a boy named Kofuru. He is not your average kid. He is WAY more serious than others. Its like he doesn't have a care in his body. But he snapped to when these two men, Yutaka and Ryuichi, attacked me. He saved my life, but insisted we be friends. I think I am starting to like this Kofuru.  
  
"Man, I need something to do!" said Kofuru. "Well, do your work. There's something to do." Explained Koneko. "I don't do work." Said Kofuru waving his hand in the air. "WELL YOU NEED TO START!! YOU ARE ALREADY FAILING HALF YOU CLASSES!" yelled Koneko. The bell rang to let kids out of school. "Don't you have any more people that want to kill you our something. I need some practice." Kofuru whined. "You want practice?" asked Koneko. With a flick of her wrist, she shot some water in Kofuru's face. "Dodge that!" "Hey! Not fair! I wasn't ready!" Kofuru yelled. "You must be prepared for anything." Explained Koneko. Just then two mysterious people walked by that have never been seen by Kofuru or Koneko before.  
  
"Who are those people?" asked Koneko. "I am not sure, but they don't look friendly." Said Kofuru in a serious tone. They were wearing very rich clothing. One was a boy, the other a girl. Both about the age of Kofuru and Koneko. The girl had long brown hair with glasses. She had a lightning amulet across her neck. The boy was a bit shorter with short brown hair and had a tattoo of a gust of wind on his arm. They stopped and looked at Koneko, and started walking towards her. "Excuse me, but do you happen to know a Koneko?" asked the boy. "I am her." Replied Koneko. "We are knights from future. We are her to protect you from two very evil men." Said the girl. "And who might these evil men be?" asked Kofuru in a snotty tone. "There names are Yutaka and Ryuichi. Terribly strong warriors of wind and lightning. We both have these powers, but theirs far exceeded our power. So we were sent here to make sure that they don't kill you yet. You are a important key to Japan's future." Said the boy. "An important key?" Koneko asked. "We will discuss that in a later time. Do you know if Yutaka and Ryuichi have been following you?" the girl asked. "Yutaka and Ryuichi?" asked Kofuru, "I killed them a couple days ago." "WHAT?!" the girl yelled. "How could you have beaten such strong enemies?" asked the girl. "They weren't that strong. A couple fire blasts and they died. I was a shame really. I needed the practice and I hoped they would give me some. But there was no challenge."  
  
"That can't be. We can't even beat them. And we are knights of the royal kingdom!" explained the boy. "Before we go on any more," Kofuru interrupted, "What are your names?" "I apologize for our rudeness." The boy said. "I am Junji." "And I am Kyoko." Said the girl. "We were sent here by our king to protect you at all costs." Said Kyoko. "But I already have protection. I have Kofuru." Said Koneko. "Haven't you learned to harness your power yet Koneko?" asked Junji. "I know how to use my power just fine. I just don't like to use it for fighting. That's all." Replied Koneko. "I see. How about you boy? Can you harness your power?" asked Junji. "I manage." Replied Kofuru. "Then lets put it to the test." Said Kyoko.  
  
"Fine. Just not here." Said Kofuru. "Ok. I'll teleport us to a barren place." With a flick of his finger, Kofuru, Koneko, Junji, and Kyoko were teleported to a mountain plateau. "I'll go first." Said Kyoko. "Fine by me." Replied Kofuru. "Then let us begin." Said Junji as he raised his arm in the air. "Ready...FIGHT!" and Junji threw his arm down. Kyoko jumped into the air and hurled a giant lightning bolt towards Kofuru. Kofuru jumped to the side and hurled a fireball straight at Kyoko. Kyoko moved out of the way in the nick of time. "FIRE?!" she said in shock. "Fire rebels are very very rare to come across. Especially one in such a low class as you."  
  
"Well, I can't say much about you, seeing as I already killed a lightning rebel." Kofuru said with a smirk on his face. "Well, he has attitude." Kyoko said to Junji. "He sure does." Replied Junji. "But lets see if you have some action in you!" yelled Kyoko. She ran towards Kofuru and started throwing out Kung Fu techniques. Kofuru stepping back while blocking the attacks. Kofuru lunged his fist towards Kyoko and summoned fire to his fist. He made contact. Kyoko flew back in the air and landed hard in front of her brother. "What...just...happened?" asked Kyoko. "He hit you hard." Replied Junji. "You sit this one out my sister. Its my turn to test him." Junji threw out his palm and faced it towards Kofuru. A huge gust of wind came and threw Kofuru back. Kofuru caught the ground and flipped to regain balance. "Nice trick. But now its my turn." Said Kofuru. Kofuru jumped towards Junji and yelled, "HELL...FIRE...OBLIVION!" and sent a flamethrower like blast towards Junji. Junji blasted away the blast with his wind. "If you expect to beat me, you have to do better than that." Junji said with an almost funny tone. "Fine then. You won't beat this next attack." Said Kofuru. "DRAGONS...FIRE!!!" A huge fireball hurled towards Junji. Junji dodged it with barely enough time left.  
  
"Clever." Said Junji. "What? Where'd he go?" yelled Junji. Kofuru had totally gone out of sight. Junji felt as tap on his shoulder. Junji turned around and Kofuru kicked him with a fire kick to the head. Giving Junji barely any life left in him. "What power." Said Kyoko. "Koneko, you are honored to have Kofuru to protect you." Said Kyoko. "Yes indeed." Said Junji. Barely even standing. "One moment please." Both of them said. Kyoko and Junji faced each other and placed their hands on each other's shoulders. They started to glow a bright yellow color. "There we go." Said Junji. "All better." "WOW! How'd you do that." Asked Koneko. "It was apart of our mage training." Replied Kyoko. "We could teach both of you, if you want." Said Junji.  
  
"That would be great!" squealed Koneko. "Must you always be so happy?" asked Kofuru. "It's the only way I can keep some humor and joy in your dull life." Replied Koneko. "The only way we'll teach you is if you let us stay and protect you no matter what!" interrupted Junji. "Huh? Oh yea, mage power stuff. Sure. You can stay." Said Koneko. "That's great news." Said Kyoko. "So we gained two new friends today," thought Kofuru, "Junji and Kyoko. Who knows what else might happen on our adventure." 


	3. Eternal Flame Part 3 Seeing Double

Eternal Flame  
-Part 3-  
  
Seeing Double  
  
Our names are Junji and Kyoko. We are both 15 years old. But we hail from the future. We are Royal Knights of the Kingdom of the Rebels. Our king sent us to the past to make sure that the two dangerous rebels Yutaka and Ryuichi don't kill Koneko. Turns out that they have already been killed and Koneko saved by a mere lower class rebel named Kofuru. He has the very rare power over fire. Fire is usually not common with lower class rebels. There is something different about this Kofuru kid that we just can't put our fingers on.  
  
As the next day rolls around, Koneko and Kofuru find Junji and his sister Kyoko waiting for them in dead silence. Kofuru and Junji stare at each other and walk into the next room, they start circling each other, and just before Junji starts to test Kofuru on how his training is going, Kyoko yells "I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL?!" "Well yeah, you cant just sit around doing nothing, and plus aren't you here to protect me?" says Koneko. "Um........no that's Junji's job" saying with an evil grin. Junji runs into the room, with his face red as an apple and yells "IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO COME HERE YOU IDIOT!!!" "IT WAS NOT IT WAS THE KINGS!!," yells back Kyoko. "Technically you don't have to go to school. I protect her too, and I have all of her classes. So you guys can just scope around the school on the roof or something." Explained Kofuru. Neither Junji nor Kyoko heard a word Kofuru said.  
  
"I guess they are related huh? I mean otherwise they wouldn't be fighting right?" asks Koneko. Kofuru sighs deeply and says "You got up to early didn't you." "No I just didn't have my coffee yet." Explained Koneko. As Junji and Kyoko keep yelling and fighting with one another, Kyoko fires a small electric bolt at Junji, but Junji dodges it and it hits Koneko, zapping her hair so that it looked like morning hair. "AHHH, MY HAIR! IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO STRAIGHTEN IT!" Koneko yells, as she runs to the bathroom dropping all of her books and stuff in her purse. As soon as Koneko enters the bathroom, all three of them fall to the ground laughing. Soon after, they heard a noise in the bathroom and then Koneko's scream came shortly after. Kofuru was the first to his feet and on his way to the bathroom. Just then a woman jumped through the roof with Koneko in her arms and landed in front of Kofuru. "What? She looks just like me! Its like I am seeing double!" Kofuru thought. Junji and Kyoko finally made it to were Kofuru and the mysterious woman was standing.  
  
The woman had blonde hair. Looks like it was dyed blonde. Seems her natural hair color was black. She had blue eyes. And was wearing a black shirt that cut down at on angle near the bottom. The slice at the bottom had silver stripes going across it. "She looks just like Kofuru!" said Kyoko. "Strange indeed." Replied Junji. "Look there! On her arm! That tattoo. Its from the rebel Kingdom of Power! That must mean she is the princess of that kingdom." Said Junji. "I have heard about that kingdom before from our king. The are the strongest of any of the rebel kingdoms. The possess all of the rebel powers! The are supposedly unbeatable!" Said Kyoko in shock. "I am Kimiko. Princess to the throne of Power. I am on a quest to find my twin brother that was separated from me during the Great War. We were only 1 year old during that war and he was taken away from our family! Now I am here to find him!" The woman proclaimed.  
  
"PUT DOWN KONEKO!" Kofuru yelled. "Huh? He looks just like me," Kimiko thought, "...He must be him. He must be Kofuru!" Kimiko dropped Koneko on the ground. Kimiko pointed at Kofuru. "You boy, what's your name?" Kimiko asked. "I am Kofuru Kapitanu! You leave Koneko alone!" Yelled Kofuru. "It is him! At long last, I have found him!" Kimiko thought. "I should test him though before I reveal his true identity." "Koneko! Run over here! HURRY!" Kyoko yelled. Koneko ran to Kyoko and stood behind her.  
  
"You stay there, Koneko." Kofuru said. "We'll take care of her." "We'll see about that, Kofuru Kapitanu!" At that moment, Kofuru hurled a fireball at Kimiko, and darted towards her. Kimiko just deflected the fireball away to find that Kofuru was in her face throwing kicks and punches at her. Kimiko blocking all of the attacks, she pushed Kofuru back and threw a fierce water blast at him and sent him flying back. "She's strong." Kofuru said with a lifeless voice. "We'll have to attack her together if we want to beat her." Said Junji. "Fine with me. Just keep up." Replied Kofuru. Kofuru again threw a fireball at Kimiko and darted towards her. Junji and Kyoko followed very closely. Kimiko dodged the fireball and threw a gust of wind at them. Junji countered that attack and blew Kimiko's wind away. "What? Are those royal knights from the Kingdom of the Rebels?" Kimiko thought. Junji formed a footstep with his hands. Kyoko jumped into his hands and Junji launched Kyoko into the air. Kyoko struck down a mighty lightning blast. Kimiko jumped out of the way in the nick of time. "Those sure are royal knights, but why are they helping Kofuru and this 'Koneko'?" thought Kimiko. "HARSH...WIND!!" Kimiko looked towards Junji and got hit with a fierce wind attack. She flew into the air. Kofuru faced his palm towards Kimiko. "HELL...FIRE...OBLIVION!" A huge fire blast shot towards Kimiko. Kimiko retaliated just in time. "WATER... BLAST!" Yelled Kimiko. And a huge water ball shot towards Kofuru's blast and demolished it. "What? I thought she had power over wind!" Kofuru yelled. "No. She is from the Rebel Kingdom of Power. That means that she has all of the rebel powers." Replied Junji.  
  
"What?! That's not cool!" Kofuru yelled in disappointment. "But by the looks of her, she only has unlocked a few of the many powers that she can have." Inquired Kyoko. Just then a tidal wave come from nowhere and knocked the three of them over. "I...HATE...WATER!!" Yelled Kyoko. "FOR THAT, YOU WILL PAY!" She yelled again. Kyoko placed her hands above her head and yelled, "STATIC...THUNDER!" Just then, a huge thunderbolt jetted out of the sky and hurled towards Kimiko. Dead hit. Kimiko was sent flying into a wall. "That hurt!" Kimiko yelled. She threw a huge rock at Kyoko. Kyoko broke through the rock with a quick lightning assisted punch. "We can't beat her like this!" said Kyoko. "That was my strongest attack!"  
  
"Then we'll have to work together. Combine our attacks!" Yelled Junji in a sharp tone. "Kofuru, call upon your strongest attack. Same for you Kyoko. I will do the same." Junji said. "BLAZING...INFERNO!" Yelled Kofuru. "STATIC...THUNDER!" Yelled Kyoko. "MINDLESS...TORNADO!" Yelled Junji. "Now, throw them at each other and use your ki to merge together the attacks to make one big attack!" Insisted Junji. "Can do." Said Kofuru. "Ok bro." Said Kyoko. Just then, the three attacks combined. All three of them yelled, "MINDLESS... STATIC... INFERNO!" The huge ball of power hurled towards Kimiko. Contact was made. Kimiko flew into the air, lifeless. Kofuru and Kyoko jumped up above Kimiko and kick her down to the ground. She lands on the ground, making a huge hole. "That was very hard. None of us would have been able to beat her by ourselves." Said Junji. "I could have taken her." Said Kofuru. "Don't be... so sure... Kofuru." It was Kimiko. Her voice was like she was near death. "You beat me. You beat your... twin." Kimiko stated. "TWIN?!" yelled Koneko, Kyoko, Junji and especially Kofuru. "Kofuru couldn't possibly have a twin! He's an orphan! Just like me!" Koneko yelled. "True, but he wasn't an orphan on purpose." Replied Kimiko. Kofuru was kidnapped during the Great War. This war was between the Rebels and the race known as the rebel hunters. The rebel hunters are humans with a slight amount of power and have an instinct to kill rebels. Though they never succeed, they gathered up all of the hunters in the world, and declared war on the rebels. Our kingdom was apart of that war. We of course annihilated them, but a few of the hunters snuck in our castle and attempted to kidnap both of us. They captured Kofuru, but our father, The King Of Power, came in just as they were about to get me. The one who got Kofuru had already escaped with him. Our father sent out search parties for days and days on end trying to find you. As I got older, my powers developed more of the rebel powers. I swore that someday I would Find Kofuru. And now I have."  
  
"So you're telling me, that our Kofuru is the heir to the throne of Power?" Koneko asked. "Basically yes." Replied Kimiko. "But Kofuru doesn't have the tattoo of power on his arm though." Stated Junji. "Yes I do." Kofuru said as he stood back towards Kimiko. "I have had this tattoo on my arm since I can remember." Kofuru rolled up his shirtsleeve and revealed the tattoo of power. "I noticed it when me and Kyoko went up to kick Kimiko to the ground." Kofuru said. "Brother." Kimiko said faintly. "Huh." Kofuru turned around. Kimiko had a tear in her eye. "I have finally found my twin brother." Kimiko said. "Are you crying?" asked Koneko. "NO! I DO NOT CRY! I AM A WARRIOR! WARRIORS DO NOT CRY! I just have something in my eye! That's all." Kimiko squandered.  
  
"So Kimiko." Said Kofuru. "Yes Kofuru." Replied Kimiko. "Is our father...still alive?" asked Kofuru. "YES! HE IS! He is still has a couple years left in him. But he should have died YEARS ago. But I guess that he hasn't given up looking for you yet." Replied Kimiko. "He has waited for so long to find you. Now he can finally see his son once again! Come with me back to our kingdom. All of you are invited! We will have a feast when we arrive!" Said Kimiko overly excited. "I'd love to go meet Kofuru's father!" Shouted Koneko. "It would be our honor." Said Kyoko and Junji almost simultaneously. "...Fine. I'll go." Kofuru replied. "GREAT! Its settled then! We'll leave in the morning!" said Kimiko. 


	4. Eternal Flame Part 4 Timeless Adventure

Eternal Flame  
-Part 4-  
  
Timeless Adventure  
  
My name is Kimiko Kapitanu. I am from the Kingdom of Power. One of the many rebel kingdoms in the world, but the strongest of them all. Kofuru is part of this kingdom. In fact, he is the heir to the throne of power! Now we are on our way to meet with the King of Power. Kofuru's father and mine! I wonder what father would say to Kofuru after all these years.  
  
"Before we leave, we should get a new pair of clothing for the trip." Koneko stated. "Good idea Koneko!" Junji said. "Koneko, may I borrow some clothes from you?" asked Kyoko. "Of course you can!" replied Koneko. "I am going to be needing clothing as well. Kofuru, maybe you would have something I could wear?" asked Junji. "I have something." Replied Kofuru. "Take your time, I will be waiting out side for you guys." Said Kimiko. Koneko and Kyoko went of to Koneko's house for clothes. Kofuru lead Junji into his house and showed him the clothes he could have. "I had this outfit when I was about your height. You can have it now." The shirt was a black old-fashioned Kung Fu shirt. The pants were like they came from India. Except for it had a cape coming from the waist. Said Kofuru. "Really? Thank you very much Kofuru." Said Junji as he bowed in thanks. Junji left to go change into his new clothes.  
  
Junji added to the outfit by putting a belt on that had the Japanese symbol for wind on it. "These fit great." Said Junji. "Kofuru, my thanks again. I will be waiting outside with Kimiko." Junji said. "Ok." Replied Kofuru. Kofuru put on a long sleeved shirt with flames at the end of the sleeves. He had a short-sleeved kung fu shirt over that. He had the same pants as before, but white this time. He put a garb over his shoulders to add to the look. "That looks good enough." Kofuru thought to himself. "Maybe we should bring..." Kofuru thought.  
  
"Here you go Kyoko." Said Koneko. She handed Kyoko a white sleeveless shirt that cut off at the belly button, with a red shorter short-sleeved jacket to put over it. The pants were black with a belt that ironically had the Japanese symbol for lightning. "That looks so cute on you Kyoko!" squealed Koneko. "You think so?" asked Kyoko. "YES!" Koneko. "Not what do you think about this?" asked Koneko. She had on a t-shirt with waves on the front. With a dress with Sakura pedals falling from a tree. "I like that!" said Kyoko. "Ok then! I'll wear it!" Said Koneko. Lets go outside with Kimiko and wait. Koneko and Kyoko headed out to where Kimiko and Junji were standing. The found that Kimiko and Junji were flirting. Majorly flirting! "Ahem." Said Koneko. "Sorry to break up the fun, but we're ready to go!" said Koneko. "Hey where's Kofuru?" asked Kyoko. "I'm not sure. I thought he was right behind me."  
  
Kofuru walked out with weapons galore! "We might need these on the way." Said Kofuru. Kofuru handed two scabbards with scimitars in them. Junji put them over his shoulder and was delighted with his new "TOYS". Then, Kofuru handed Kyoko a spear with lightning going down the staff. "Wow, you are really prepared for everything aren't you?" asked Kyoko. "You can never be to careful." Replied Kofuru. Kofuru then handed Koneko two identical sai's. "I don't fight." Said Koneko. "This is just incase." Said Kofuru. "Whatever." Replied Koneko. Kofuru threw a sword over to Kimiko. "My second best sword. Take care of it...Sis." Said Kofuru. Everyone froze. They were speechless about what Kofuru just said. He had never shown any care for someone like that.  
  
Kofuru didn't pay attention to the mindless stares being given by everybody. He just adjusted his weapons. He had a sword the he tied behind his waist. Then stuck on two straps around his waist and inserted two daggers into them. "We ready?" asked Kofuru. "Yes we are!" everyone yelled. "Not yet." Said Kimiko. She walked over to Kofuru. "I have to give this to you before I forget." Said Kimiko. She held out a sword that looked like fire was coming out of the hilt. "This sword was given to me when I first started looking for you by our father. He said 'If you ever find Kofuru, give him this sword. It is the sword given to me by my father before I came king. Now I am giving it to him. If you do find him, give it to him.' And I will not let father down." Kimiko said. "So here, take the Sword of the Heirs of Power. Its yours now." Kimiko got on one knee and handed the sword to Kofuru.  
  
Kofuru was speechless as he took the sword and tied it behind his waist above his other sword. "Thank you Kimiko." Said Kofuru. "Now lets go." Every one headed out. "Hey! Now that we have time," said Kyoko; "Should we teach Koneko the arts of the mages?" asked Kyoko. "That's a great idea Kyoko." Said Junji. "I'm ready for it." Said Koneko. Kyoko and Junji start explaining the arts of the mages to Koneko. "Well, I suppose I should talk to you about finding your other powers." Said Kimiko. "Sure." Said Kofuru. "Ok," said Kyoko, "The main thing is to just relax. But you don't always find your new power by relaxing. You mostly have to be in the moment to find that power. It will come naturally when you have achieved that power." "So mostly getting really pissed in a fight will do the trick. And not all the time, but sometimes just relax and it will come?" asked Kofuru. "Well when you are really pissed, the power will come naturally. But when you are relaxing, it is not so natural. It turns on and off, but as soon as you know how to harness that power, you will be able to use it whenever you feel."  
  
"So I am just going to relax on this journey and find me a new power!" said Kofuru. "You do that now." Said Kimiko. "I am going to go see what Junji is doing. Oh, Kyoko and Koneko as well." "Whatever." Said Kofuru. The kept walking down an endless road. "So Junji, what are you doing?" asked Kimiko. "I am assisting Koneko in the Arts of the Mages." Said Junji. "How's it going with Kofuru?" asked Junji. "He is not the brother I expected he would be. But he will do. He is now trying to get himself a new power." Said Kimiko. "That's good." Replied Junji. All of a sudden a huge rock exploded in front of them. "What the hell was that?!" asked Kimiko. "I am not sure, but I'm guessing it doesn't want to be friends." Said Kofuru, sword's drawn. "Ha ha ha." A mysterious voice coming from the smoke. "You wouldn't think I'd let you go back to you precious Kingdom of Power did you?" Said the voice. "Show yourself!" demanded Kyoko, spear in hand. Junji drew his scimitars and Kyoko drew her sword.  
  
Koneko sat there with no clue in the world. "If you insist." Said the voice. A fairly tall man stepped out of the dust. He was wearing just a t- shirt and blue jeans. "Who are you?!" insisted Kimiko. "Well if you must know. My name is Gonkuro. And I am a rebel of the earth, but I come from the Kingdom of Hate. I will not allow you to pass!" yelled Gonkuro. "Well then, we'll just have to force our way past you then, now won't we." Said Kofuru with a smirk on his face. "I would like to see you try!" laughed Gonkuro. Gonkuro summoned up a giant boulder from the earth and hurled it towards Kimiko. Kimiko ran towards the boulder ready to break it. But Gonkuro summoned a rock up out if the ground in front of her. Kimiko tripped and fell to the ground. "No!" yell Junji. Junji jumped in front of the boulder and shattered it with a mighty blow of his scimitars.  
  
"Trying to hit someone while there down?! You are an un-honorable man! And for that, I SHALL MAKE YOU PAY!" yelled Junji. Junji lunged towards Gonkuro and threw a tornado at him. Gonkuro summoned up a rock wall to block the attack. Junji broke through the wall with one scimitar and attempted to hit Gonkuro with the other. Gonkuro dodged the attack, and kicked Junji up into the air. Gonkuro jumped above Junji and punched hit to the ground. Junji landed at Kimiko's feet. "Junji!" yelled Kimiko. "You will pay for what you have done!" yelled Kimiko and threw a tidal wave at Gonkuro. Gonkuro raised up a giant rock wall again. But this time Kyoko added to the tidal wave by making it a giant wave of pure electricity. The blast still did not penetrate the wall. "Ha ha ha!" laughed Gonkuro. "You think a wave of electricity could break solid rock?" "Water can't. But fire can!" yelled Kofuru.  
  
Kofuru threw a giant fireball at the wall and broke it with easy. The blast broke through the wall and hit Gonkuro. Gonkuro flew back and hit the ground hard. Gonkuro got up weakly and said, "That really hurt!" Gonkuro yelled. Gonkuro threw a giant boulder at Kofuru. Kofuru broke it with ease, but was surprised to find another boulder after it. Kofuru had no time to retaliate and break the second boulder. The boulder broke inches from Kofuru. He saw a sai hit the ground. He looked over at Koneko. "I cannot stand to see anymore people get hurt!" said Koneko. "Lets beat this guy together!" yelled Koneko. "Right." Everyone said. The four of them surrounded Gonkuro. "Everyone! Focus your power on Gonkuro. Hit him with full force!" Yelled Kyoko. Everybody pointed their palms towards Gonkuro. "What's this? You think four people can beat me?! You make me laugh!" laughed Gonkuro.  
  
"Five!" Yelled Junji. Junji pointed his palms towards the sky. "I will not let you win!" yelled Junji. "Kofuru, Kyoko! Over here!" Kofuru and Kyoko jumped to the side of Junji. "Merge our attacks! NOW!!" yelled Junji. "We will make the new attack... BLAZING THUNDER TORNADO!" yelled Junji. "Now summon your attacks and get ready to merge!" "What's this?! Merging attacks? How can that be? "BLAZING... INFERNO!" "STATIC... THUNDER!" "MINDLESS... TORNADO!" "MERGE!" yelled Kofuru. "BLAZING... THUNDER... TORNADO!" All three of them yelled. And they shot their attack towards Gonkuro. It hit. Gonkuro was sent flying back. "That... was...not how... I planned... this fight." Said Gonkuro weakly. "We shall meet again!" and Gonkuro summoned a portal and jumped in. Junji fell to the ground.  
  
"JUNJI!" yelled both Kyoko and Kimiko. Kimiko was the first at his side. She put his head in her lap. "Junji? Can you hear me?" asked Kimiko. "Kyoko! Can't you do something?!" yelled Kimiko. "There is nothing I can do. My mage powers don't work alone. We share the power. So we both have to use it at the same time. Not separately." Replied Kyoko. "I can do something." Said Kofuru. Kofuru walked to Junji and kneeled at his side. Kimiko held Junji's hand tight. Kofuru held his hand over Junji's head. A bright light emitted from Kofuru's hand. Just then, Junji woke. "Your OK!" yelled Kyoko. "Thank the gods!" said Koneko. Kimiko stared at Kofuru. She had tears in her eyes. You have done it Kofuru. You have unlocked the rebel power of healing. And you used it to heal Junji. For that, I am grateful." Said Kimiko.  
  
"I thought warriors don't cry." Asked Kofuru. "Well I guess I am not a warrior then." Replied Kimiko. "You really care for me?" asked Junji with a smile. "Yes. I do care for you Junji." Replied Kimiko. Kimiko and Junji kissed. Kyoko, Koneko, and Kofuru turned away in disgust. "Koneko. Where did you learn to fight?" asked Kyoko. "Well. I used to be a fighter. I fought many battles. But one day I was forced to kill one of my friends who were under a spell. After that day, I vowed never to fight again." Replied Koneko. "So you knew how to fight this whole time?!" asked Kofuru. "Well, yes." Replied Koneko. "Well that's a relief. Now I don't have to save your butt all the time!" said Kofuru. "Hey just because I used my fighting skill once does not mean I am going to break my vow! I will only fight when I have to." Said Koneko. "Well, lets keep moving. We are close to the kingdom. We should reach it in about a day or two." Said Kimiko.  
  
"Alright lets head out then." Said Kofuru. Kofuru sheathed his swords. Kyoko picked up here spear and placed it back on her back. Koneko picked up her sai and put it away. Junji picked up his scimitars and sheathed them. He picked up Kimiko's sword and handed it to her. "Here." Said Junji. "Thanks." Replied Kimiko as she took the sword and sheathed it. "Lets go." Said Kimiko. She held Junji's hand and the group ventured onward.  
  
"Kimiko. I shall have you to be my bride!" said Gonkuro. "I will dispose of that weak fool Junji so you can have a stronger husband. ME!" Gonkuro laughed evilly. "I will do what ever it takes to ruin this relationship between them!" 


	5. Eternal Flame Part 5 The Connection Betw...

Eternal Flame  
-Part 5-  
  
The Connection Between Twins  
  
Some say twins have a telekinetic connection. Some believe it, some don't. But for Kofuru and Kimiko, there is something far more than a telekinetic connection. They have a bond. They share the same powers. They read each other's moves like it is the move that they were going to do. One of them sets up for a jump, the other assists. One can call it a connection. Others can call it complete compliance.  
  
"Man, I am so bored!" Said Koneko, in a tired trance. "You can do what you want when you finish your training for the day. You have to get the hang of the Arts of the Mages, if you want to heal yourself or others in battle." Replied Junji in a stern voice. "Kimiko, how much further?" Asked Kyoko. "We have about a days journey ahead of us." Replied Kimiko. "Kimiko," said Kofuru, "Is there any significance in this sword you gave me?" asked Kofuru, while swinging around the sword Kimiko gave him. "That sword is the symbol for the Kingdom of Power. It shows that you are the heir to the Throne of Power." Replied Kimiko.  
  
"Huh." Kofuru said in a disappointed tone. "Kofuru, you are going to have to get use to the fact that you are the heir to the throne." Said Kyoko. "I know that already!" Kofuru said in a strict tone. "Ok ok! Calm down, I was just stating a fact." Replied Kyoko in a scared voice. "Something is bothering Kofuru." Said Koneko to Junji. "Yes. He is not used to the fact that he is in fact a member of one of the royal families. He is used to a life of standing up for himself. And is not used to being rich. But he will have to get used to it." Explained Junji. "Oh, I thought is was that he just was surprised that he had a family after all these years of not a family." Said Koneko. "That is right." Said Junji.  
  
A gurgling sound came from both Kimiko and Kofuru's stomach. "I guess we should stop and get something to eat huh?" Said Kimiko while holding her stomach. The gang ends up wandering into a small village. "We can stop and rest here." Said Kimiko. "I'll order us something to eat." Said Koneko. "I am going for a walk." Said Kofuru. "Don't you want something to eat?" Said Koneko in concern. "I'm fine." Said Kofuru while walking away. "I wonder what's up with him?" Asked Kyoko. "Just let him be," said Junji, "All of this was dumped on him so fast that he can't take the pressure all at once."  
  
Kofuru stood on an edge of a cliff found at the edge of town. "How can this be?" Thought Kofuru. "How can I, of all people, be an heir to an extremely powerful throne? Or so I heard it was extremely powerful." "I just don't get it." A blood-curdling scream came from the diner where everybody decided to rest and eat. Kofuru appeared at the diner a split second after the scream. "What is it?" Asked Kofuru in grave concern. "A RAT JUST RAN ACROSS THE TABLE!" Said Koneko in a jumpy voice. Kofuru looked at Koneko with an evil glare. "What? What did I do?" Asked Koneko. Kofuru shook his head and headed back to the cliffs edge.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Asked Koneko. "You did nothing wrong Koneko." Said Kimiko. "He is just taking this to deep thought. He was just upset that you interrupted him for a little thing like a mouse." "But it was a HUGE mouse!" Replied Koneko. "I know. I was there, remember? Just next time, try to hold it in." Said Kimiko. "Ok." Replied Koneko. "I wonder if he is ok though," Thought Kimiko, "He didn't seem to happy." "If you would excuse me, I am going to go for a walk." Said Kimiko. "May I join you?" Asked Junji. "No, I just need to be alone and think. Thank you any ways." Said Kimiko.  
  
"Enjoy your walk." Said Kyoko. Kimiko bowed her head. "Thank you." Said Kimiko. Meanwhile, Kofuru still stood at the edge of a cliff staring out into the distance. Kimiko walked up behind Kofuru. "Why did this have to happen to me?" Asked Kofuru, still staring off into the distance. "Kofuru, I know you are taking this hard, but you just have to accept the fact that you are going to be king one day!" Kimiko replied in a stern voice. Kofuru stood in silence. "What is father like?" Asked Kofuru, still looking off into the distance. "He is a great leader. All of his subjects love him very much. He is much like you. Very serious, doesn't have a joking bone in his body. Looks a lot like you too. But I am afraid he was supposed to pass on years ago." Said Kimiko. "Why hasn't he?" Asked Kofuru. "No one really knows. I think it is because he still hasn't give up looking for you." Kimiko replied.  
  
At that instant, Junji, Kyoko, and Koneko came running up to them. "Gonkuro is back! And he has a few new toys with him." Said Kyoko. Kofuru and Kimiko look beyond Junji and see Gonkuro walking towards them with a spear and a really big sword. "You think he means business this time?" Asked Kofuru. "I think so." Replied Kimiko. "Junji. Kyoko. Get ready." Said Kofuru. "Right!" Both of them replied. All of a sudden Gonkuro started running towards them. He jumped over them and landed on a single rock in the canyon. "I will not let you beat me this time." Said Gonkuro. "This time, we will finish you!" Yelled Kyoko. Kyoko drew her spear and jumped at Gonkuro. Kyoko stabbed at Gonkuro blocked the attack. Kyoko retaliated with a quick slice to Gonkuro's face. She made contact. Kyoko jumped back to the ledge where everyone stood. "I hit you! I thought you weren't going to let us win this time?" Kyoko said tauntingly.  
  
Gonkuro looked up at Kyoko. A cut appeared on his cheek. "No one said I wasn't trying." Gonkuro said with confidence. "Well since you sound so sure of yourself, lets do this!" Yelled Kyoko. She jumped out at Gonkuro once more. Gonkuro Jumped towards Kyoko and drew his spear. Kyoko swung her spear at Gonkuro. Gonkuro blocked the attack from the inside and stabbed Kyoko in the stomach. Kyoko fell to the ground far below lifelessly. "KYOKO!!" Junji screamed. "I will not let you get away with what you have done." Said Junji drawing his scimitars. "What are you going to do about it little man?" Asked Gonkuro. "I will have revenge for what you have done to my sister!" Yelled Junji. Junji threw a blast of wind at Gonkuro.  
  
Gonkuro got hit and flew back toward the rock wall. Junji jumped towards Gonkuro, following him like a cat chasing a mouse. Gonkuro caught himself and jumped towards Junji. Gonkuro stabbed at Junji. Junji blocked the attack and swung his other scimitar at Gonkuro. Gonkuro dodged the attack and kicked Junji onto the single platform in the middle of the canyon. Gonkuro summoned up a gigantic boulder and hurled it towards Junji. Junji Summoned wind into both of his scimitars and stabbed them at the boulder. The boulder shattered into tiny pieces. Junji jumped at Gonkuro and threw one of his scimitars at Gonkuro. Gonkuro turned as the scimitar flew by him. He watched as it flew by. Junji kicked Gonkuro towards the ground.  
  
He followed Gonkuro closely having a scimitar pointed towards Gonkuro. Gonkuro hit the ground. Hard. Junji flew into the ground. Dust flew every which way. As soon as the dust cleared, Junji found that all he stabbed was a boulder. "Ha ha. You thought an old trick like that would get me off guard? You are wrong mister Knight of the Royal Kingdom." Laughed Gonkuro. "A weak warrior as yourself does not deserve to be a knight of the Royal Kingdom." Mocked Gonkuro. "You....YOU ARE WRONG!!" Yelled Junji in a furious way. Junji jumped into the air to be equal with Gonkuro. Junji summoned all of his energy in to one. "WRECKLESS...TORNADO!" Yelled Junji. All of a sudden a fierce tornado filled the canyon. It motioned towards Gonkuro. Gonkuro flew back and took a gigantic boulder and threw it on top of the tornado. The tornado dispersed as the boulder hit. "Come on!!" Yelled Gonkuro. Junji, half lifeless stuck out his hand and a fierce wind came out.  
  
Gonkuro guarded the attack. Junji fell the canyon floor as his sister did, in the same life less fashion. "I will beat you." Junji said faintly as he fell to the canyon floor. "JUNJI!!" Kimiko yelled. "YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY!" Yelled Kimiko. Kimiko ran towards Kofuru. She took the throwing star Kofuru had locked on his belt and charged them with hot water. "This is for Junji." Kimiko said. Kimiko threw the stars at Gonkuro. Gonkuro returned his spear to his back and drew his sword. Blocking the heated attacks that Kimiko unleashed. "Kimiko, I know you can do a lot better than that." Gonkuro mocked. He looked toward Kofuru. Gonkuro hesitated. "WHAT?! Where did she go?" Yelled Gonkuro. Kimiko had disappeared. Gonkuro felt a tap on his shoulder. "I am right here." Said Kimiko as she delivered a wind based kick to his head. Gonkuro flew back some but then caught himself. Kimiko threw a water blast at Gonkuro and followed the blast closely. Gonkuro cleared the blast only to find Kimiko in his face throwing kicks and punches at Gonkuro's face. Kimiko finally kicked Gonkuro in the stomach and belted him down to the ground him a strong hammer fist to his back.  
  
Gonkuro caught himself before he hit the ground. "That was impressive. Where'd you learn it from?" Asked Gonkuro. "I learned that attack from the best of the best. My older brother Kofuru." Said Kimiko in pride. "That weakling taught you a swift attack like that?!" Asked Gonkuro in shock. "There must be more to this Kofuru than I thought." Gonkuro thought to himself. At that second, Kimiko's sword was flying towards Gonkuro. Gonkuro jumps out of the way of the flying blade. Kimiko lands and retrieved her sword. "Less talk, and more action!" Yelled Kimiko. Kimiko lunged towards Gonkuro swinging her blade. Gonkuro blocked the attacks delivered by Kimiko.  
  
Gonkuro found an opening and took it. He delivered a strong punch to the stomach. Kimiko gasped for air. Gonkuro then threw her up in the air and kicked her in to the wall of the canyon. "Is that enough action for you?" Asked Gonkuro. Kimiko hit the wall and lay on the ground lifeless. "No..." Kofuru said to himself. "KOFURU!! YOU'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!" Yelled Koneko. "Right." Replied Kofuru. Kofuru drew both of his swords and jumped into the canyon. "You beat all of my friends. But you won't beat me!" Said Kofuru in confidence. "Lets see what you got." Said Gonkuro. Kofuru threw a fireball at Gonkuro and followed it closely. Gonkuro cleared it but stabbed his sword in front of him after he cleared the fireball.  
  
Kofuru wasn't there. "WHAT?!" Gonkuro thought. Gonkuro felt a tap on the shoulder. But he turned around with his sword in front of him. Kofuru wasn't there. Gonkuro felt another tap on his shoulder. He turned around slowly only to find that Kofuru was there. Kofuru threw his sword in the air, punched Gonkuro in the face and sent him flying back into the canyon wall. Kofuru caught his sword and sheathed it. Kofuru ran towards were Gonkuro was thrown. Kofuru made it to where Gonkuro lay. "Its over." Kofuru said in relief. He walked towards Kimiko. All of a sudden a giant boulder hit Kofuru and sent him flying in to the lone pillar in the middle of the canyon. "You think you can beat me that easily?" Asked Gonkuro. Kofuru got up lifelessly. "What...how?" Kofuru said.  
  
Gonkuro ran towards Kofuru. Gonkuro clenched his fist as it turned to stone. He hit Kofuru in the jaw. Hard. Kofuru flew back and landed. Hard. "You disappoint me Kofuru. Kimiko speaks highly of you." Said Gonkuro mockingly. "He is too strong!" Yelled Koneko. "What did you say girl?" asked Gonkuro. Koneko hesitated. "This isn't good." Thought Koneko. Gonkuro now had his sights set on Koneko. Gonkuro jumped up to the edge of the cliff. "You wanna fight little girl." Asked Gonkuro. "No." Said Koneko frightened. "Well to bad! HAA!!" Yelled Gonkuro as he thrusted his sword towards Koneko. Koneko drew her sai's and caught the attack. Koneko jumped back.  
  
"I see the little girl wants to play." Gonkuro said in a smart-ass tone. "I don't want to fight you Gonkuro." Said Koneko. "Well it's too late for that now! Isn't it?" Said Gonkuro cockily. Gonkuro lunged towards Koneko with his sword pointed towards Koneko. Koneko jumped over Gonkuro and kick him in the back on her way down to the ground. "I see you are serious Gonkuro." Said Koneko. "Well, well, well! The little girl can fight." Said Gonkuro. "If you fight me, you will lose." Said Koneko. "I doubt it." Said Gonkuro. "Have it your way." Said Koneko getting into a fighting stance. Gonkuro ran towards Koneko and kicked at her. Koneko blocked the attack. Koneko thrusted her sai towards Gonkuro's chest. Gonkuro caught the attack, took the sai and stabbed her in the chest. The sai broke through the other side.  
  
Kofuru just regained consciousness as Gonkuro stabbed Koneko. "KONEKO!!" Yelled Kofuru. "I see you're still alive." Said Gonkuro. Gonkuro dropped Koneko on the ground. Kofuru ran over to Kimiko and healed her. Kimiko got up. "Kofuru, we can only beat him with all of us. Go heal Junji and Kyoko." Said Kimiko. "Right." Said Kofuru. Before Kofuru could make it to Junji and Kyoko, Gonkuro landed in front of Kofuru and punch him back. "Awww, can't you fight me on your own?" Asked Gonkuro. Kofuru got up and walked towards Kimiko. Kofuru looked in Kimiko's eyes. Kimiko nodded her head. They both faced Gonkuro. The focused all there energy into one. They both stuck their palms out and thrusted them down wards. At that moment Gonkuro slammed to the ground.  
  
"You can't beat us now. We have merged and have become one mind." Both of them said at the same time. Just then both Kofuru and Kimiko threw their hands in the air. At that same time, Gonkuro flew into the air. Then they threw their hands down towards the ground. Gonkuro flew straight into the ground. "And now to finish you for good Gonkuro!" Kimiko and Kofuru aid at once. They both put their arms to their sides. "COMPLETE....COMPLIANCE!!" The two of them yelled. At that moment, Kofuru ran off into one direction, and Kimiko ran off in to the other. Then they ran towards Gonkuro. As soon as they were about fifteen feet away from Gonkuro and jumped into the air. They flew down and kicked out. Using their gravity powers the make them weigh a lot more. They hit Gonkuro and then snapped out of their compliance. "You...How could you....How could you beat me again?" Gonkuro whined. "Next.....time....I will....get you!" Said Gonkuro and he teleported away. "Kofuru, quick and go heal Junji and Kyoko!" Said Kimiko. Kofuru nodded his head and ran towards Junji and Kyoko. As soon as they were healed they went back to the top of the cliff. Only to find Kimiko crouched over the lifeless Koneko.  
  
"Kofuru.....is she..." Kimiko said in distraught. "Koneko." Kofuru said to himself. He ran towards here with Kyoko and Junji close behind. Kofuru crouched over Koneko and put his hands over Koneko's wound. "Its not working!" Kofuru yelled. "Let us help!" Said Junji. Kyoko and Junji crouched over Koneko and put there hands over Kofuru's hands. A bright light emerged from the three's hands. Koneko gasped for air. "She's back!" Said Kimiko. Kofuru held onto Koneko tight. "Don't ever do that again." Said Kofuru. "What are you doing?" Asked Kyoko. Kofuru looked up at Kyoko then back down at Koneko. He quickly realized what he was doing and dropped Koneko and stood up quick. "Nothing!" Said Kofuru. "Now lets get going!" Kofuru said as he walked away.  
  
"Is it me, or did Kofuru actually care for someone other than himself?" Asked Kyoko. "Yes, he did. But I think he just revealed a big secret to us all today." Said Junji as he was looking down at Koneko. Koneko was sitting on the ground staring at Kofuru as he walked away. 


	6. Eternal Flame Part 6 Introductions

Eternal Flame  
-Part 6-  
  
Introductions  
  
After the strenuous battle with Gonkuro, the gang leaves the small village from where they rested up. "We are coming up on the kingdom. It is beyond this hill." Said Kimiko. "Oh joy." Said Kofuru sarcastically. "Oh come on Kofuru. Surely you must be excited?" Said Kyoko. "Overjoyed." Said Kofuru in that sarcastic tone again. Kofuru walked ahead. "Koneko, you alright?" Asked Junji. Koneko snapped out of a confused like trance. "Huh? Yea, I'm fine." Koneko replied. "We're here." Kimiko stated. As they traveled over the hill, a huge castle appeared. The castle was an elegant white, with the symbol of power on the front. It was surrounded by a rather large village.  
  
As they approached the gates, an old man on a horse appeared from inside the gate. He was an older man. Long gray hair to the middle of his back. Black eyebrows, but his skin was a bit wrinkled. He had an extravagant white, cape connected to his armor. "Open, the gate." The old man yelled to the soldiers on the wall above. The soldiers raised the gate. The old man rode out to Kimiko. "Welcome back Princess Kimiko." Said the old man. "Thank you Meng Tai." Kimiko replied. "And who are your friends?" Asked the old man. "Oh! How rude of me. This is Koneko. And these two Junji and Kyoko. They are Royal Knights from the future. Kyoko, Junji, and Koneko. This is Zhange Meng Tai. He is my father's strongest and most trusted body guard." Said Kimiko. "Its an honor to meet you, Zhange Meng Tai." Kyoko said.  
  
"Please. Call me Meng Tai. And it's a honor to meet you all," said Meng Tai, "Now, Princess Kimiko..." "I told you before. Just call me Kimiko." Kimiko interrupted. "My apologies Kimiko. Now, who is this young man you forgot to introduce me to?" Said Meng Tai, pointing at Kofuru. "I didn't forget Meng Tai. I was hoping that you would figure it out by now. Being as wise as you are." Said Kimiko, sucking up big time. Meng Tai dismounted his horse. "I am not as sharp as I used to be Kimiko." Said Meng Tai.  
  
Meng Tai walked towards Kofuru. He stood there for a minute, with his finger on his chin. Kofuru turned his head away from Meng Tai. "He has a temper. Who is he?" Asked Meng Tai. "Meng Tai. I would like to introduce you to the Heir to the Throne of Power." Said Kimiko. Meng Tai's eye's widened. "This is Kofuru Kapitanu. The Prince of Power!" Said Kimiko. Meng Tai fell to his news and bowed his head. "My lord! Is it really you?" Asked Meng Tai. Kofuru got on one knee and rolled up his left sleeve, revealing the symbol of power. "It is you!" Meng Tai confirmed. "Tai. Don't bow before me." Said Kofuru. Kofuru stood up and walked towards the gate.  
  
Meng Tai stood up. "Kimiko. What's wrong with my lord?" Asked Meng Tai. Koneko snapped out of her confused trance and stepped forward. "He is confused. All of this was just dumped on him," said Koneko, "He can't take all of the pressure. He is used to being a poor orphan. That is all he's known." Holding her hands to her chest. "He is confused... So am I." Koneko said to herself. "What was that last part?" asked Meng Tai. "Huh? Nothing. Just nothing." Koneko said watching Kofuru walk off. "Ok, well let's get to the castle then. I am guessing Prince Kofuru already knows where to go." Said Meng Tai jokingly.  
  
"So how did two knights from the Royal Kingdom of Rebels, like yourselves, end up here?" asked Meng Tai. "Well, our king gave us an assignment to protect Koneko." Replied Kyoko. "May I ask why you were sent to protect her?" Asked Kimiko. "Actually, our king didn't tell us why we had to protect Koneko." Replied Kyoko. They all looked at Koneko. Koneko kept walking staring off into the distance with an almost concerned look. "Your journey sounds very much like a prophecy we have through out the rebel kingdoms." Stated Meng Tai. "Do tell us Meng Tai." Said Junji.  
  
"I will not. There might have been a reason to why your king did not tell you the importance of your mission." Replied Meng Tai. "I understand." Said Junji. "One more question," said Meng Tai, "What is wrong with mistress Koneko?" Kyoko, Junji, and Kimiko looked at Koneko. "She is confused. Kofuru showed affection towards her, but it's like that affection came out on accident. So he dropped the affection and walked away. She had just been revived then, but she is confused as I said before. She is not sure on his feelings towards her." Replied Kimiko.  
  
"I see." Stated Meng Tai. "I think we should let her think when we get to the castle before we introduce her to the king." Suggested Kyoko. "I agree." Agreed Junji. The five of them arrived at the castle gates, only to find that Kofuru was leaning against the castle wall. "They won't open the gate." Said Kofuru, staring at the ground. "They don't know who you are. That's why." Said Kimiko. "Open the gates." Yelled Meng Tai. Two soldiers looked over the edge of the castle wall and opened the gate. "Lets go." Said Meng Tai. Everyone entered the castle gates. They walked through a big double door.  
  
Behind the double doors, was a long hallway, with a long red carpet leading to a throne at the end of the hall. An old man sat in the throne with a royal crown upon his head. They walked along the red carpet. As they reached the end of the carpet, Meng Tai got to his knees and bowed his head. "My lord. Kimiko has returned with guests." Said Meng Tai. Kimiko stepped forward and got on her knees and bowed her head. "Father. These are my friends I met on my journey. This is Koneko. And these two are Kyoko and Junji. They are Royal Knights that hail from the Royal Kingdom of Rebels. They are from the future sent to protect Koneko." Said Kimiko.  
  
"Rise Kimiko and Meng Tai." Said the King. Meng Tai and Kimiko got to their feet. "It is a great honor to meet you all. Now Kimiko, were you successful on your journey?" Asked the King. "I was father." Replied Kimiko. "Well, where is he?" Asked the King. "Umm..." Said Kimiko. She looked around. Kofuru was leaning on a pillar facing the wall. "There. There he is." Said Kimiko as she pointed at Kofuru. "Ah. Come here into the light so I can see you." Said the King. Kofuru walked towards the throne. "What is your name boy?" Asked the King. "You know my name. So why do you ask? You know who I am. So don't ask. I know who you are. So don't ask." Kofuru replied and walked through a door. "He sure has my spunk, doesn't he?" Asked the King.  
  
Kofuru wandered down a hallway. "Prince Kofuru," Meng Tai called, "Before you wander off. I would like to introduce you to your own personal bodyguards. Kofuru headed towards Meng Tai. "Follow me." Said Meng Tai. Kofuru followed Meng Tai. Meng Tai walked through a door and entered a room with at least three men and two women inside. "Kofuru. I would like to introduce you to Eiji, Mokoto, Naoyo, Kameko, and Shiori. They all greeted Kofuru with a bow. "Don't bow to me." Said Kofuru, and he walked off.  
  
Kofuru walked out onto a balcony and looked out at the scenery. "Beautiful isn't it?" Asked Koneko. Kofuru looked at Koneko. "I guess." Replied Kofuru. "Uh... how have you been, since...well, you know." Asked Kofuru. "Confused." Koneko replied. "I see." Said Kofuru. "Kofuru. How do you feel about me?" Asked Koneko. Kofuru hesitated and faced Koneko. "I..." Kofuru paused. He took Koneko's hands and held them in his. "I love you. If anything happened to you...I would be lost." Kofuru confessed. "Really?" Asked Koneko. "Really." Kofuru replied. Koneko threw herself into Kofuru's arms. Kofuru held Koneko tight. "I love you." Koneko said. "I love you too." Replied Kofuru.  
  
Just then an explosion happened outside the castle walls. Kofuru looked up. "I know that energy. I'll be back soon." Said Kofuru. He kissed Koneko on the cheek and jumped over the balconies edge. Kofuru's bodyguards jumped after Kofuru. "Be careful!" Koneko yelled. Kofuru threw a fireball in the air to signify that he heard her. Koneko watched as Kofuru and his bodyguards jumped over the castle wall. "I am holding you to your word." Koneko said to herself.  
  
Kofuru and his bodyguards stopped at were the explosion happened. "Who could have done this?" Asked Kameko. "One person," Kofuru replied, "LOOK OUT!" Everybody jumped in different directions. Gonkuro appeared from behind a tree. "HAHA. I thought you'd come. Now lets finish this Kofuru." Said Gonkuro. Gonkuro threw a boulder at Kofuru. Kofuru punched the boulder and shattered it. Gonkuro ran towards Kofuru, sword drawn and ready. Kofuru ran at Gonkuro, drawing both his swords. They clashed together so hard that sparks flew from their swords. Gonkuro kicked Kofuru back into a tree. "Prince Kofuru!" Yelled Naoyo. Naoyo ran towards Gonkuro and formed his hand into a sword. "Take this!" yelled Naoyo. And he jabbed his arm at Gonkuro, barely missing his neck. "Close one." Said Gonkuro with a smirk on his face. "But not close enough!" said Gonkuro as he hit Naoyo into the air. Gonkuro fell to his knees. Blood dripped on the ground.  
  
"You hurt Prince Kofuru. Now you mess with us." Stated Shiori with a bloody chakram in her hand. Gonkuro faced to where Kofuru was. "Not again!" whined Gonkuro. Kofuru wasn't there. Gonkuro looked up. Kofuru, Eiji, and Makoto were falling down, weapons faced towards Gonkuro. Gonkuro encompassed himself with a rock shield.  
  
As Kofuru, Eiji, and Makoto hit the rock, Gonkuro had already burrowed under the ground and popped up behind everyone. "Ha ha ha! I may be wounded, but I can't be beaten that easily!" Gonkuro laughed. "How could he move?" Asked Shiori. "This man is not to be messed with." Replied Kofuru. "Lets go in Formation. Surround him, then blast him with your strongest power!" Yelled Kofuru. "RIGHT!!" Everybody said. The group circled around Gonkuro. Kofuru's hands became surrounded in flames. Eiji's hands became shrouded with a dark energy ball. Makoto's had emitted a bright light. Shiori's hands were gathering energy from the sky. Kameko's eye's turned pitch black, and she started to float in the air. And Naoyo's hands became solid stone. "OK! NOW EVERYBODY BLAST HIM!!" Kofuru yelled. Kofuru threw a humongous fireball at Gonkuro. At the same time, Eiji slammed Gonkuro to the ground while Makoto struck him with a lightning bolt. Shiori threw a gust of wind at Gonkuro, sending him high into the sky. Kameko floated to the middle of the circle and hurled a black ball of death up at Gonkuro.  
  
It hit Gonkuro so hard, he flew back to the ground, making a huge crater around him. Naoyo leaped into the air over Gonkuro and flew straight towards him. She landed and punched Gonkuro square in the jaw with her stone hands. Blood flew from Gonkuro's mouth. "You...will never....beat me!!" Gonkuro said lifelessly. "Watch us." Kofuru said back in a witty tone. Kofuru took ten throwing stars from his belt and threw them at Gonkuro. Each one of them hit Gonkuro in his lower body, pining him to the ground. Kofuru then drew his swords and leapt into the air above Gonkuro. Kofuru turned totally vertical in the air, pointing both of his swords at Gonkuro. Kofuru fell to towards Gonkuro. Gonkuro once again encompassed himself with a rock wall. Kofuru saw it coming, so he powered up his swords with gravity, making them heavier than ever. Kofuru's swords broke through the rock wall. Blood splattered through the hole that the swords made.  
  
As Kofuru withdrew his hands from his swords, the rock wall shattered, revealing Gonkuro's body. "It's finally over." Kofuru said in relief. "Lets head back my lord." Eiji said. "Don't call me that. My name is Kofuru. That is how I would like to be known as. Got it?" Kofuru said. "Got it!" Everyone replied. As they entered the castle, Kimiko and Junji greeted them, holding hands as usual. "Hey! Where have you been?" Asked Kimiko. "I was relieving us of a pest." Kofuru said walking past Kimiko and Junji. "Naoyo. What does he mean?" Kimiko asked before Naoyo could catch up with the rest of the group. "We were attacked by Gonkuro." Replied Naoyo. "Really? What happened?" Asked Junji. "My lord killed him." Naoyo replied. "What?! Gonkuro is finally dead?" Asked Kimiko in shock. Naoyo walked off.  
  
"Kofuru," Meng Tai yelled, "I shall lead you to your quarters." Kofuru followed Meng Tai into a huge room. "Here is your room." Meng Tai said. "Thank you Meng Tai." Kofuru said. Meng Tai left the room. Kofuru collapsed on his bed. "Was it Gonkuro?" A voice asked from the door. Kofuru looked up and it was Koneko. "Yeah. But he is now dead. And I am beat. I am going to meditate a while and then take a nap. Could you wake me before sun down?" Asked Kofuru. "Of course." Said Koneko. Koneko closed the door and walked off.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kofuru replied to the knock. The door opened, and it was the King, accompanied by Kyoko. "My son. I heard you just got back from a long battle." Stated the King. "Its true." Kofuru replied. "By the way. If Kimiko hasn't already told you, my name is Zhou. Just Zhou. That is how I liked to be addressed, unless it is important." Said King Zhou. "Ok. I got it." Replied Kofuru. "So tell us about your battle." Kyoko said with excitement. "Well. When we got to where the energy was coming from, no one was there. It turned out to be Gonkuro's energy. Lets make this short. Gonkuro tried to kill me. My bodyguards helped. A LOT. I stabbed Gonkuro in the head, and he is now collecting maggots in the middle of a crater." Kofuru replied. "Gonkuro is now dead? PARTY!!" Kyoko yelled. Jumping up and down. "Gonkuro was your enemy?" Asked King Zhou. "Yeah. Why?" Kofuru replied. "Gonkuro was the leader of the rebel hunters. He was a rebel himself, but he hated his own kind. So he decided to take control over the rebel hunters." Replied King Zhou.  
  
"What?! He was the rebel hunter's leader?!" Asked Kofuru. Kyoko stopped jumping up and down. "That's not a good thing," Kyoko said, "That means we are going to have a war on our hands now." "A war? Well then. Let the war come. I AM READY!!" Kofuru thought to himself. "Kyoko, go and tell Zhange Meng Tai to gather all the troops and have them be positioned all around kingdom!" Ordered King Zhou. "Right away!" Kyoko ran out the door. King Zhou and Kofuru walked to the window in the corner and looked out. "Are you ready my son for another war?" Asked King Zhou. "Ready as I'll ever be." Kofuru replied. King Zhou put his hand on Kofuru's shoulder and they looked out the window at the mountain were the rebel hunter base is located at. 


	7. Eternal Flame Part 7 The Announcement

Eternal Flame

-Part 7-

The Announcement 

Gonkuro had just now been slain by Kofuru and the help of his bodyguards, the Kingdom of Power is now in a state of shock. The killing of Gonkuro was a mistake. Kofuru is told that Gonkuro was the leader of the Rebel Hunter's. Now the kingdom is going to be expecting a war between the rebel hunters and themselves. King Zhou, Kofuru's father, set up a meeting with everybody in the kingdom. And he has arranged for Kofuru to make that announcement.

"WHAT?! You want me to make the announcement to the whole kingdom that we are going to be at war??" Kofuru Remarked. "That's right my son. You are, plus, it will introduce yourself to the whole kingdom." Replied King Zhou. At that moment, Kimiko walked in. "Kofuru, father. The entire Kingdom is waiting outside for the announcement." "Thank you Kimiko." Replied King Zhou, as he walked out of the room. "Kofuru, you ready?" Asked Kimiko. "It wasn't my decision to do this you know." Kofuru said, walking over to the window. "Well, it will be ok. I had to do this a couple of hundred times before. It's going to be fine. I promise." Kimiko said. "You better be right." Replied Kofuru.

"Well, lets get to it then. Oh," Kimiko said, "Change into some nicer clothes. You want to impress the people...not scare them." Kimiko said in a small snicker while walking out of the room. "Ha ha. You are funny." Kofuru said as he threw a pillow at Kimiko as she shut the door behind her. "New clothes?" Kofuru said to himself while looking down at his clothes. "These are the only clothes I brought." Kofuru looked around the room and found a closet. Kofuru walked to the closet and opened it up only to find one actually descent pair of clothes. "Hmm... I wonder..." He took off his old clothes and put on the new clothes. The shirt was all black with the Symbol of Power in red in the middle of the shirt. The pants where just like his old pants, but black. The Boots where buckled all the way down to the ankle. And a black cape that hung down to his ankles.

"Nice." Kofuru remarked. Just then Eiji walked in. "My lord, you are wanted..." "How many times have I said not to call me "my lord"? Its Kofuru. Just Kofuru." Kofuru interrupted. "I am sorry Kofuru. You are wanted at the outside podium. Kofuru took a deep breathe and replied, "I'm ready." Eiji led Kofuru to the outside podium where Kimiko stood announcing what is going on. To the side stood King Zhou and Meng Tai. And at the other side stood Junji, Kyoko, and Koneko. "And now, we have good news for you," Kimiko said, "I present to you, the Prince of Power!!" All of a sudden, a big hush came about the crowd. Kimiko motioned for Kofuru to come to the podium. Kofuru walked up to the podium and look out into the crowd.

"Tell them about the war." Kimiko whispered to Kofuru. Kofuru nodded. He looked back out into the crowd and hesitated. "I am Kofuru Kapitanu. I am guessing you all already know who I am. I did not apply for this position, and I know I did not want to tell you this. But, I have to because it is mainly my fault as to why this event is going to happen." Kofuru took a deep breath and took a look back at Kimiko. Kimiko nodded her head, and Kofuru nodded in response. He looked back at the crowd. "This kingdom is going to be at war." Kofuru finally stated. A sudden gasp came from the crowd. "The Rebel Hunter leader, Gonkuro made an attempt to kill me and my friends a couple times, on our way to the kingdom. And now he is dead. Killed by my blade. Now the Rebel Hunters are going to declare war on us because of this." Kofuru said.

"This is no time to panic though. We are a strong kingdom! The strongest at that! And I know, that we can overcome this war! We will come out victorious! In fact, to make sure we win, I will be in the front line, willing to sacrifice my life for those I love! I know I haven't been here long. But I know, that this place is my home. My only home. And any body who lives here in this kingdom is my family! And this family will never be broken! I will fight for all of you!!" Kofuru yelled. A loud cheer came from the crowd as Kofuru stood there look down at his people. At the moment, a fierce blast of wind blasted at Kofuru. Kofuru just stood there and he knew something was wrong. Kofuru turned around and faced Junji. "That was not a good sign." Junji nodded his head. "I think we should go and check it out." Junji said. "I agree, Kyoko and I will go and check it out. The rest of you stay here, and prepare our army." Kofuru replied.

Kofuru and Kyoko headed through the large hallways, headed for the armory to go and retrieve their weapons. "What do you think could be wrong?" Kyoko asked. "I am not sure," Kofuru replied while strapping his sword to the back of his waist, "Gonkuro is dead. So it cannot be him. So I am not sure who it could be, or what it could be." Kofuru looked at Kyoko, his eyes full of concern. "But I have a feeling it is going to be something bad." Kofuru added. Kyoko nodded her head as she took her spear and strapped it to her back. The two walked out of the armory and headed outside. Before they could reach the door, Meng Tai walked out in front of them. "Where are you headed young masters?" Meng Tai asked in concern.

"There was a strong wind coming from the east. It was an uneasy wind at that. So we are going to check it out." Kyoko replied to Meng Tai's question. "Very well then. Just be careful. You would have no idea how much King Zhou would worry about his guest and his son." Meng Tai stated. "Do not worry Meng Tai. It is me, I will keep us safe." Kofuru mentioned. And at that, Kyoko and Kofuru left the castle and headed east.

They reached the source of where the wind came from. "Hmm...I do not see anything strange." Kofuru stated. "GET DOWN!" Kyoko yelled, as she dove to the ground. A strong gust of wind hit Kofuru dead center in his chest. He flew back into a tree and knocked the tree down and he fell to the ground. "Ah...What was that? Whatever it was, hurt like hell." Kofuru said, clutching his chest. Just then, a figure stood before Kofuru, shadows covering the figures eyes. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the illustrious Prince Kofuru. You have no clue how much of an honor it is to finally meet you!" The figure said as he let out an evil laugh.

"Who are you?" Kofuru replied, looking at Kyoko. Kyoko froze in her tracks. "Kyoko? Are you ok? What's the matter?" Kofuru asked, trying to get up. "Ha ha. Kyoko knows what she is up against. Don't you? SISTER!" The figure showed his face to Kofuru. Kofuru was speechless. He could not find any thing to say. For the Figure was Junji. But he looked different. His eyes were fully black, and he had weird marks on his face. "Why are you attacking us Junji?" Kofuru asked sternly. "Well. For one, I am not Junji. I am an ancient evil who was locked away in him so very long ago." Junji said.

Kofuru stood up. But right as Kofuru got to his feet, Junji kicked him through five trees. "KOFURU!" Kyoko yelled. "Aw. Isn't that sweet. Kyoko cares for someone other than...well, you know who." Junji smirked. Kyoko looked at Junji with eye's made of ice. "You are not my brother demon. Now leave and give us Junji back!" Kyoko yelled. "HA HA HA! And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Junji asked. "This." Kyoko replied as she charged at Junji, her spear in hand. She jumped into the air, and threw her spear down at Junji's feet. Junji looked at the spear as no threat. He then looked back up at Kyoko. She shot a giant bolt of lighting at Junji. The bolt hit the ground, and threw dust up everywhere.

As the dust cleared, Kyoko noticed that Junji was not there. "What the...GAH!" Kyoko was sent flying to the ground, with a scimitar through her shoulder. "Foolish girl." Junji said as he landed back to the ground. "BLAZING INFERNO!" Just then a fireball hit Junji and sent him flying. Kofuru jumped from over the tree's and landed on a single branch. "Not a nice thing to do." Kofuru remarked. Junji jumped to a tree branch directly across from Kofuru. "You think you can take me on foolish boy." Junji asked trivially. "I have a chance." Kofuru replied. Junji let out a laugh and sent a wind blast out to Kofuru. Kofuru hit the blast with the back of his hand, sending it straight up into the air. "Lets do this." Kofuru Drew his sword and jumped straight at Junji. Junji stood there and waited.

Kofuru slashed at Junji, but slashed the air. "What the?" Kofuru asked. He then was sent flying to the ground. "Wrong!" Kofuru yelled as he retaliated and landed on his feet. "I am stronger than I look Demon" Kofuru stated. "I know your power boy. I have seen it all thanks to Junji. He is like my delivery boy. He watched all of your moves and registered those moves to his brain. Well, it so happens that I have access to his brain. And I know every move you ........Uh!" Junji was sent flying straight into the air. "SHUT UP!!!" Kyoko yelled, as she took the scimitar out of her shoulder.

She jumped to catch Junji, picking up her spear as her feet left the ground. "GET OUT OF MY BROTHERS BODY!!" Kyoko yelled, and attacked in a blind fury. The sky turned dark, and lightning lit up the sky. And the roar of the thunder filled the air. "FOOL!" Junji yelled. He blocked her attacks and caught the spear and pulled it in. He threw an uppercut to Kyoko's stomach. "Guh!" Kyoko uttered, as she spat up blood and fell lifelessly to the ground. "KYOKO!!!" Kofuru yelled, as he jumped up to catch her. He landed on the ground and laid her up against a tree.

Kofuru's eyes went black, just like Junji's. Kofuru then started to fly up to Junji's level. "You shall pay for what you have done." Kofuru said. "Ooo...I am so scared." Junji replied. "Good." Kofuru said as he let out a smirk. Kofuru flew straight at Junji, slashing his sword at him. Junji dodged each attack and flew back. "Is that all?" Junji mocked. Kofuru looked at him, his eyes as black as the night sky. He threw his sword to the ground, making it stick straight up. "No." Kofuru replied. All of a sudden, Junji's body began to get covered in shadows. "What? What's this?" Junji asked in shock. "Its called shadows. You should be more observant." Kofuru replied. Just then, Junji was flung into a tree, then straight to the ground. Creating a giant crater in the ground. "How did you?" Junji struggled to say. Kofuru flew to the ground and landed right on top of Junji and punched him in the face. Knocking him out.

Kofuru's eyes went back to normal as he walked to Kyoko. The sky returned to normal. Kofuru picked up Kyoko and walked to Junji, and put Junji on his back. Kofuru headed back to the castle, carrying both Kyoko and Junji. Koneko was the first one to greet Kofuru. "What?! What happened to them? And how did Junji get with you?" Koneko asked. "It's a long story." Kofuru replied as he walked into the castle. Meng Tai immediately appeared at Kofuru's side. "Get them both some help! And quick!" Kofuru demanded. Meng Tai nodded and put Junji on his back and carried Kyoko in his arms. "Kofuru. What happened out there?" Koneko asked wrapping her arms around his waist. "Junji....has a demon locked inside of him. An ancient demon. Who has been set free and used Junji's body as a puppet." Kofuru replied. Blood dripped from Kofuru's cheek.

Kofuru wrapped his arms around Koneko and kissed her forehead. "I need to go meditate." Kofuru stated. Koneko nodded and let go. She stood there as she watched Kofuru walk off. Kofuru went to the balcony and jumped up to the roof of the castle and sat down, looking out at the setting sun. It painted the sky with elaborate reds, yellows, and oranges. Making it a sight for all to see. Kimiko walked up and sat next to Kofuru, looking out at the sunset. "I heard what happened." Kimiko said. Entranced by the sun. "Yea. Junji is fine. But I am not sure about Kyoko. She lost a lot of blood trying to get that demon out of him." Kofuru replied. A tear rolled down his face. "She should not have been hurt. He was looking for me, not her. I should not have taken her. Its all my fault." Kofuru said. "No. It is not your fault Kofuru. It just happened to be a demon that she is so familiar with. You had no idea who it would have been. Hell. It could have been Gonkuro back from the dead. It is not your fault." Kimiko replied. Putting her arm around his shoulder.

Kofuru nodded at stood up. "I got a new power today." Kofuru stated. "Really? What did you unlock?" Kimiko asked in curiosity. "This." Kofuru replied as he jumped off of the building. "KOFURU!" Kimiko yelled as she ran to the edge. Kofuru flew up into the air over Kimiko. His body was covered in shadows. "What? You already unlocked the power of the shadows?" Kimiko asked in shock. Kofuru nodded as he landed right next to her. "This would have been really handy for when Gonkuro was around!" Kofuru laughed.

"What is this I am hearing about using these powers on me?" a voice said. Kofuru and Kimiko turned around to find the one and only Gonkuro standing right in front of them.


End file.
